DESCRIPTION: The hypothesis of this proposal is that a lipid screen based solely on the measurement of HDL-cholesterol, LDL- cholesterol and triglyceride levels is so restricted that a significant fraction of individuals at risk for cardiovascular diseases are not identified. Inclusion of the major apolipoproteins in the clinical screening protocol as an option would identify a greater fraction of these individuals. The specific aim of this project is to develop new chemical methodology for accurate measurements of plasma levels of apolipoproteins and to identify their isoform distributions. The goal is to develop a separations and quantitation analysis scheme for apolipoproteins based on capillary electrophoresis and electrospray ionization mass spectrometry. The long term objective is to more efficiently identify individuals at risk for the development of cardiovascular disease through measurement and interpretation of lipoprotein particle density profiles and to strengthen the analytical base to provide a better understanding of the role of apolipoproteins in atherogenesis.